Fox Fetish
by LittleLawLover
Summary: The girl who lived died in the final battle with Voldemort. Or she thought she did. One minute she was in the final battle with the evil wizard and the next she's staring into the steel colored eyes of a man who won't stop cuddling her. Short drabble series.
1. She is in Another Place

She is in Another Place

They fought. Back and forth their wands flicked and flicked and flicked at each other. Her body ached. Her head pounded like a drum. She had no idea how much longer she would be able to stand up to him. They fired one more time. A bright flash of light blinded her. She heard screams. One was Voldemort's. The other's…was hers.

The pain filtered into her brain, filling her eyes more a new kind of white light. She was dead. The pain was far too painful for her not to be dead. The floor beneath her vanished. Her body fell. Images paraded across her mind. All the memories, good and bad, came back to her. _Is this is? Am I really dying? My life…it's passing right before my eyes._

The times she spent with her _family_ came first. She saw herself being put in that cupboard. Being pushed around by her _family_ and everything that had happened to her. Even the day that Dobby first came to her. Then she saw her arrive at Hogwarts, getting her housing picked, making her friends. Things had turned out all right, at least for a little while. Now she wasn't so sure. She tried to figure out how dying would exactly feel.

Would it be like she's seen on cartoons? You float up to Heaven, be judged, then get grated a halo and wings or be sent to Hell. Okay, so that might be a long stretch of actually dying. But who really knew? No one knew for sure what happened to a person's mind or soul when they died. For all humanity did know it really did happen like it did in cartoons. Or maybe it was more like what people talk about in their own experiences.

She thought about those. Some say they entered into a dark, cold area, where nothing was around them. Others said they felt warmth and even saw angels. One account she had heard the person was led out into a body of water then plunged into it and woke up in the hospital. She just didn't know. She didn't even know what she should be feeling like. Should she be scared? Should she be sad? Happy? Should she feel anything at all? She thought for a moment and found that she didn't really feel anything.

Curling up, she closed her eyes. Her body felt odd. So much so she had no words to describe how she actually felt.

"There, there," a voice said. "You're going to be all right now."

Her ear twitched. Looking up she still saw a bunch of white light but also a dark figure of someone. They were standing in front of the light. More pain filtered into her body. It burned.

"I know this might hurt, but I have to clean your wounds so they don't get infected," the voice said.

She winced from pain. Her side was blazing like an inferno. She wanted to die, if she wasn't already.

"Sorry about that." The voice became clearer. It started to sound like a man's voice to her.

Her vision cleared. The person the voice belonged to leaned closer to her. His eyes were the first thing she noticed. They were a strange steel color. The most beautiful steel she had ever seen. She blinked. His hat became clear to her. It was white with black spots all over it. Then his goatee and his sideburns appeared. It confused her. No one ever wore sideburns. Who was this guy? She tried to stand up, but something was odd. Her body didn't feel normal. It didn't move like it should.

"You just rest," he said. "You're safe here."

She laid back down. A cover appeared over her body as her eyelids started falling closed. Wherever she was, she knew it wasn't at Hogwarts or earth.


	2. She is Now a Fox

She is Now a Fox

She woke up to the sound of shuffling nearby. Lifting her head up she looked around the room. It was extremely simple. And looked nothing like the healing ward back at Hogwarts. The walls, ceiling, and floor were blue and made of some kind of metal. There was a small closet across the room from her along with a small sink. And everything looked really big.

"Oh, you're finally awake," a voice said.

She looked towards the voice. It was a different man from the one she remembered. This one wore a black and white had with the word penguin across the front. The bill hid his eyes so she couldn't tell what color they were. _Who are you?_

"Try not to move much," he said. "You've received some nasty injuries."

 _I'm sorry? What are you talking about?_

"That captain will be here in a little while to check on your wounds," he said.

 _Is there a reason your not answering me?_

He didn't answer. He just walked out of the room and didn't look back at her.

 _That was extremely rude. Who was that guy?_ She sighed. With no other choice she laid there and waited for this captain person to come see her. She hummed. _Captain? Am I in some kind of military base hospital? That would explain the basic design of this room. But how did I end up at a place like this? Did something go wrong with my fight with Voldemort?_ Her heart pounded against her ribs. _Did he die in the battle? What happened to my friends? I hope they're all right! I have to get back there!_ She tried to stand up. Her legs trembled underneath her weight and she crashed back to the pillow. Panting heavily, she started at her two tiny white paws. She laid there for a minute before her brain registered she was literally staring at silvery white paws, _her_ silvery white paws. She moved one and then the other then did it again. Panic settled into her heart. _What the heck is going on?! Why do I have paws?!_ She stood up, noticing her body was way smaller than it should be. Something shifted behind her. She looked to find a fluffy tail, a fluffy silvery white tail. In fact her entire body was silvery white. She danced around on her little paws. Her heart pounding erratically at the unexplainable change. _What the heck is going on?! What am I?! What happened to me?!_

"You shouldn't jump around like that," a familiar voice said. "You're going to pull out your stitches."

She jumped. Her eyes locked on the to man, finding him familiar. He was the one she had seen before. His spotted hat and facial features were unmistakable. But who was he? She didn't recognize him. And his clothes didn't really look like the clothes everyone wore back at Hogwarts. She knew he had saved her, from what she wasn't sure, so she knew he wouldn't hurt her. But still she was wary of him, watching him closely as he moved closer to her.

"You had one nasty cut on your body," he said while fingering the bandage around her middle. "You should take it easy. My name is Law, not that you'd know or care."

 _Law? What kind of name is that? Is it short for something?_

"I was able to stitch you up, but that doesn't mean you still can't do damage to yourself," Law said.

 _Why won't you answer me? Oh, wait, I'm no longer human. He probably can't understand me._ She sighed, or did whatever was considered as a sigh for a fox.

"I know this is a bit sudden and out of character for me, but I'm going to keep you." He stroked his finger over her head and around her ears. "And I'm going to call you Silver. It matches your fur."

Her anxiety faded to the gentle touch of his. The joy she felt with his finger around her ear was indescribable. She leaned into his touch, wanting more of it. Then suddenly her bladder grew tight. She danced, her bladder on the verge of busting. _I have to use the bathroom!_

"Oh, you probably have to use the little fox's room," Law said. He picked her up gently and placed her down on the floor where some newspaper had been laid down.

 _You have got to be kidding me!_ She glared at the newspaper then up at the man. _There's no way I'm going to pee on that thing!_

"What's the matter?" Law asked. "Don't you need to go?"

 _Yes, I need to! But not here! And not with you around!_ She continued to glare at him.

"I wonder," Law said. "You seem to be wanting something other than newspaper. So you must have been someone's pet at some point." He picked her up and left the room.

She watched the world go by around her. All of the walls appear to be the same color as the room she was in. But what she found odd was the wooden floors. They were familiar but different from the wooden floors she's seen before. She watched as he walked down a flight of stairs into a larger room where several men were standing around talking. Oddly those men were wearing the same body suit. She didn't get a good look at them as they continued on down the stairs. Then next level the guy carrying her turned to his right. They passed several doors before he finally entered into one. Instantly she knew this was his room. His scent was all over it. He carried her to the right of the room and entered into the bathroom.

"Here you go." Law closed the seat and placed her on it. "Prove me right."

 _What do you think you're still doing here?_ She glared at him. _Get out!_

"What's wrong?" Law asked.

 _Out!_ She pointed to the door with her paw.

Law hummed. "If I didn't know better I'd say you want me out."

She nodded.

"Okay, if you insist," Law said as he left the room and closed the door behind her.

Straddling across the toilet, she relieved herself. Once done she looked up at the flusher knob, think she wanted to flush but knew she would fall into the toilet if she did. So she jumped upon the sink to wash her hand, paws. But she found herself unable to turn the water on. Her eyes lifted to the mirror. She walked closer to the mirror. Looking at herself she found that she did indeed have silvery white fur and her eyes were now a crystal green. She also still had her lightning bolt scar over her eyes. Well, it was no longer a scar. Brushing her paw over the mark she found it was just black fur. _What in the world happened to me? I don't think I died at all. Is it possible that in the final battle I some how got transported to another dimension and my body got turned into a fox?_

She paced around the sink. _What do I do now? I can't talk to anyone. I can't do any magic. I can't go back to Hogwarts. Am I stuck here? Wherever here actually is? There's got to be some way I can talk to someone. I have to get out of here. I need to know what happened to my friends. I hope they're all right. I hope Voldemort died. Or is so wounded he won't be able to cause any more trouble._

"You seem to be a bit agitated," Law said.

She jumped at his unexpected voice and turned to him.

Law was glancing into the toilet. "Amazing. You really do know how to use it. I wonder how your owner taught you that."

 _I didn't have an owner, you moron!_ Her mind flashed back to her aunt and uncle. _Well, perhaps owners would be the correct term for them. Well, there's one good thing about all of this. I might never ever see them again._

 **I'm considering doing suggestions. So if there's something you want to see just request it. Though keep it T rated and 'Harry' must remain a fox and can't speak to anyone because of that. I think that's all the rules for now, or all I can think of right now. And no promises I can do all requests mentioned. We'll just have to see.**


	3. She Has Her First Meal

She Has Her First Meal

"You're probably hungry," Law said. He picked her up off the sink. Cradling her to his stomach, he carried her out of the room. "You're such a cutie. But don't tell my crew that. I have a reputation to keep up."

 _Crew? Let's see…what kind of jobs had crew? Train workers? Movie directors? Builders? But which would he fall under? And what reputation is he talking about?_ She thought and thought but nothing concrete came to mind. She decided it would just have to wait until this guy gave her more information. So she turned her eyes to the world around her. Taking on the walls and the ceiling until they entered into the kitchen.

"And here we are," Law said. "This is the galley."

 _Galley? What crew uses a galley? The Navy?_ She hummed to herself. Looking around she found about ten rectangular tables lined up together. On the far wall was the stove, an L shaped count, a pantry, plenty of shelves over and under the counters, and a rather large fridge. _This place doesn't look half bad. Why better than my aunt and uncle's place._

"I'm not really familiar to what foxes like to eat," Law said opening the fridge. "I think you might like meat. And we have fish."

 _Fish sounds good._ She sniffed the air. _Smells nice and fresh too._

Law grab some fish out of the fridge and closed it. Walking over to the stove, he placed her down on the counter. "You stay right here. I'll make you something to eat."

She sat down on the counter and watched the man move about the room before he started cooking. Her nose immediately picked up the smells of the grilling fish. Her stomach rumbled. _I can't wait to eat. I didn't realize I was so hungry._

"Almost done," Law said a few minutes later. "How are you doing, cutie?"

She tilted her head. _I'm fine. I guess._ She stretched out a paw. _Still not sure what to think about all of this._

"Are you in any pain?" Law asked.

She shook her head. _Nope. Not really._

"Funny," Law said while moving the fish onto a place. "It's almost like you can understand me."

 _Well, that's because I can understand you. I am human._ She looked down at her body. _Or I was human._

Law picked her back up and moved her over to the table. He sat down then placed her and the plate on the table. "Careful now, Silver. It's hot."

 _No, duh. I can see the steam._ She rolled her eyes. After it cooled of, she moved closer to it and started pulling pieces off with her teeth. _Well, this feels right. I thought eating like this would be weird._ She continued eating until the fish was completely gone.

"Here's some water," Law said placing down a small dish of water.

Silver walked over to it. Leaning down she lapped up the water then wiped off her muzzle on her paws. _I might be able to get use to this._ Her body lifted off the table. Next thing she knew she was being snuggled against the man's cheek.

"You're just so cute," Law said.

 _Ah! What are you doing?! I don't want to be cuddled! I don't know you!_ She tried to push away from him but his hold was too tight on her. That and her wound wouldn't allow her to do much struggling. She gave into the man and allowed him to continue cuddling her. _This can't be happening. I have go figure out where I am. And how I got to be here. And how I became a fox. I wonder if there're magical creatures around here._ Sighing she allowed herself to relax in his hold. Her mind trying to work through possibility that might have brought her here. The only one she could really come up with was something had to go wrong with her fight against Voldemort. _There's got to be away to get a message back to Hogwarts about this. Or maybe someone will come find me._ She looked up at the man holding her. _Just hold on a bit longer._

 **OnihumoExplosionInc: I dunno if she'll meet the Straw Hats at this point. I guess it just depends on what I feel like doing.**


	4. She is Now a Pirate

She is Now a Pirate

She sighed as the man continued to cuddle with her. She had no idea how long this was going to continue. With his body heat and her fur her body was starting to grow really hot. She tried to wiggle away from him, but he refused to let her go.

"You're just too cute," Law said. "I absolutely love that you're here. But, again, don't tell my crew about that. It'll be our secret."

 _Secret, no duh! I can't talk you moron! Now let me go!_ She placed her paw on his face and pushed. But he only chuckled and hugged her. She sighed and let her body go limp there was no point in fighting this. He was clearly obsessed with her. Maybe he had some form of fox fetish. That sounded crazy to her, but she couldn't figure out what else it could be. _Why don't you just let me what kind of captain you are?_

"Captain!" a voice screamed.

She looked over at the door just before a white bear ran inside the room. Her fur stood upon their ends. Her body jumped. She scrambled out of Law's hands and into the neck of his shirt. Her small heart pounded against her little chest. _What the heck?! Why is there a bear on this…this…where ever I am?!_

"It's all right, Silver," Law said. "It's only Bepo."

"Captain! We have a problem!" Bepo said.

She worked her way back up to the neckline of Law's hoodie. She poked her head out and eyed the bear. _No way he can be talking. How can a bear talk? And is he…he is! He's walking on his hind legs and wearing clothes! What's going on here?!_

"What is it?" Law asked.

"We're being followed by a pirate ship!" Bepo said. "They're preparing to fire their cannons!"

 _A pirate ship?! Where the heck am I?!_ She shook her head and looked up at Law. _Answer me, dang it!_

"Should we prepare to fight or flee?" Bepo asked. "They're low bounty pirates."

"Low bounty, huh?" Law asked.

"Aye, Captain." Bepo nodded.

"Then just avoid them," Law said. "There's no point in fight them. We don't gain anything in doing so."

"Very well," Bepo said. "I'll spread the order through the crew. We'll dive immediately."

"Good." Law nodded.

The bear left the room.

She looked back up at Law.

"You don't have to be scared of Bepo," Law said. "He won't hurt you. He's nice. And he's our navigator."

 _Navigator? How can a bear be a navigator?_ She tilted her head.

"He's actually very good at it despite having poor drawing skills," Law said. "I blame his paws. It's hard to hold onto a pencil with paws. But he does it. He's a mink, you know."

 _No, I don't know. I don't even know what a mink is. Other than the minks we have back home. And he's definitely not one of those. He's a freaking bear for crying out loud!_ She sighed. _What kind of crew has animals on it?_ She jumped when she felt the world around her moving. Her eyes drifted over to the window in the room. Water rose around it. Soon she saw fish swimming around. _We're underwater now._

"While we're sailing in a sub we don't really go underwater much," Law said. "But don't worry about it. This sub is built solid. It's safe for us all here."

 _Well, that's nice for you. I'm not so sure about this._ Panic rose in her chest. _I've barely gone swimming._

"It'll be fine," Law said scratching her head. "You're going to make a great pirate."

She settled down to the soothing rubs on her head. That was until his words register in her brain. _What?! What do you mean I'm going to make a great pirate?!_ She looked around. _I'm on a pirate ship?! But you called this a submarine! I don't want to be a pirate! Someone get me out of this stupid place! Someone help!_

 **** **Bluestorm28: I haven't decided on that yet. But that answer will come way later in the story.**

 **Bombadilo Baby: Mostly it'll be fluffy but it should have a few fighting moments in there somewhere. It's before the time skip.**

 **Good: Thanks. I didn't want to go into a whole lot of detail since everyone knows how Harry Potter goes. I'm thinking of a long term goal for her, having found one yet since mostly I'm doing at the moment is fluffy moments. I'm thinking she will meet the Straw Hats at some point. Though I'm not sure if I'll have Chopper understand her or not since magic is involved. As for the human devil fruit, since there's only one fruit of each kind I'd have to make a different variety of it. Not sure how to make that happen. So we'll just have to see on that. Thanks for your thoughts. I enjoy hearing what people have to say, even if it's about something they don't like. So keep it up if you have something to say. I'm open to listening.**


	5. She Submits to Fate

She Submits to Fate

The rest of the day was a complete and total blur to her. She heard people speaking then some kind of beeping. And saw blurs moving around and lights flashing. She even felt the warmth of Law's chest as he carried her around in his shirt. But that was all she noticed. Everything else she couldn't process.

By the time her senses came back to her she found she was inside of Law's room. He was sleeping on his bed with her laying on his bare tattooed chest. She knew that he was cuddling with her before he fell asleep. She could feel it. She just didn't know how long she had been there. The room was dark but for a small amount of light coming in front the porthole. She scanned her eyes around the room. There was no way for her to get out. She wasn't even sure where she would go if she could. She was stuck on a pirate ship, out in the middle of the sea with nowhere to go. She did noticed that the bathroom door was open and figured he had left it open for her.

 _There has to be a reason that I came to this place. But how can I figure what that if I can't talk to people here._ She got up, jumped off Law, and started pacing around on the bed. She paused when Law mumbled in his sleep. When he didn't wake up she continued to pace on the bed. _Come on. Think. You can figure this out. You have to figure this out._ She sighed and sat down. _Maybe I'm just getting a head of myself. There's no way I can get answers right now. I guess I have no choice but to continue on like this. I'm sure, I think, that magic caused me to become like this._ She held up a paw and looked at it. _Then that's it. I have no choice but to sit and see what happens. Surely I have some kind of power within this body that will let me do something._

She got up and walked up to Law's head. She watched him sleep for a while. _Well, I at least fell like I can trust this guy, at least as much as I can trust a pirate. He can't be all that bad if he does nothing but cuddle with me. It's actually kind of cute how he does that. Despite that I still need to be careful. I need to get to know them more. They might be able to help me one day._ She looked at her paw again. _Maybe I could figure out how to write down what happened to me. I still have all of my intelligence from when I was human. I just have to figure out how to write with paws._

She nodded firmly. _Then it's settled. I have no choice but to just wait and see what happens. I will not freak out like I have been doing anymore. I will over come this just like I've always overcome all the hardships that has come my way while growing up._

 **I'm still working on this one it's not on hiatus. Just drawing blanks on how I want it to go. I will be adding the One Piece stuff in but I want some chapters before that. And a reason why this is happening. Guess I didn't think this one through again before posting it. If anyone has ideas I'm open to listen. Of course credit will be giving to the person making the idea if I use it.**


	6. She Sees Something

She Sees Something

Silver stretched out her small fox body before curling back against Law's lap. The intensity of the day was finally fading. The crew had been in another battle. And this one was the hardest she had seen them in so far. Several of the crew had several bruises and cuts on them now. None of them was life threatening but she was still worried about them. Currently they were on an island with no other people around. The fire crackled as the sun started to drop below the horizon.

"Looks like it's going to be a nice night," Penguin said.

"It does." Shachi nodded. "We should sleep out here tonight."

"I'm not sure my body will like that," Penguin said. "I'm still sore from that fight."

A mumble of agreements rolled through the crew.

"Please tell me we're staying here for at least three days," Shachi said.

"We'll see," Law said. "I don't want to go back to the sea while my crew is in pain. We'd all be sunk if that happened."

"So true," Penguin said. "We'd be in a lot of trouble if we ran into another pirate crew this soon after a battle."

"At least we got some treasure from the fight," Bepo said. "It has to be around two hundred million."

"That is a good pay day," Shachi said. "Too bad it won't do anything for my aching body. I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight."

"I might join you," Penguin said.

"What?! You're so weird! I don't want you in my bed!" Shachi said.

"That's not what I meant!" Penguin said.

"Then don't say things like that!" Shachi said.

"Just shut up and go to bed!" Penguin said.

Silver yawned. _You two. Sometimes I wonder how you're best friends._

"Ignore them, Silver," Law said as if reading her mind. "They're just being stupid again."

Silver leaned into his touch when he scratched behind her ear.

"It might be best for us all to get to bed early tonight," Law said. "You don't have any serious injuries but I want you all good and healed when we set sail again."

"Aye, Captain!" the crew shouted.

It didn't take much longer before the majority of the crew to decide to go to bed. One by one they rolled out their blankets and started snoozing near the relaxing heat of the fire. Only two stayed up at a time to keep an eye out for in coming ships. Law even went to bed earlier than usual. Picking her up from his lap, he laid down with her, curling her in his arms. "Good night, Silver."

 _Good night, Law._ Silver closed her eyes, snuggling into Law's warmth.

She had no idea how long she had slept for but something jolted her from her slumber. Scanning her eyes around the beach she found two other pirates were walking the vicinity so she had to have slept for at least two hours. Continuing her search she found the rest of the crew was sleeping peacefully. Even Law had a light snore coming from his partially open mouth. Something moved in the corner of her eye. Jerking her attention to the forest she saw it. Something small with a halo like glow jumped out from a small bush before disappearing again.

Her fur bristled. She stood up. The glow appeared again before running into the forest. She leaped from Law's loose arms and ran for it.

"Hey, Silver! Where are you going?" a crewmate asked.

"Leave her be. When you got to go you got to go," the other one said. "And she likes her privacy. She'll be back when she's done."

"Yeah. You're right."

Silver didn't stop to listen to them or look back at them. Her eyes locked onto the glow that was racing through the forest. It scent caught in her nose. She ran faster. But no matter how fast she ran she couldn't catch up with it. Finally the glow vanished. She slowed to a walk. Looking around her surroundings she found a small treeless section in the forest. The moon beamed down on the rock formation in the middle of the small field. Fireflies appeared, blinking and flashing their bulbs. Then something jumped upon the rock before there was a flash of light and it disappeared. She gasped at the sight of it. Or what she caught of it. It was another fox. A fox that looked exactly like her, only with dark blue, maybe black, fur. She dashed over to the rock. Jumping upon it she sniffed for the fox's scent but found nothing. It's scent had disappeared with the fox. _That's odd. I know what I saw. How could it have disappeared like that? There doesn't appear to be a hidden door here. So where did it go? And who was that? Was it really another fox? Does that mean there are others out there like me?_

She looked around the forest again. The fireflies were gone. The moon had shifted in the sky. _That was so weird. I wonder if it saw me too._

Jumping down from the rock she headed back to the pirates. Her mind raced as she continued to search the forest for any more foxes. She saw nothing but the forest. Exiting out of the woods she walked over to Law. He nor any of the others had moved since she had been gone. Curling back into Law's arms, she stayed up for a while, hoping the fox would reappear. But it didn't and sleep finally took over her body.

The next couple of days passed all too quickly. Whenever she could slip from Law's watchful gaze, she tried to find that fox again. Never did it show again.

"Why do you keep running of?" Law bend down and picked her up from the forest floor. "We're leaving now."

 _I know that. But I have to know who that was I saw. Maybe they have answers to why I'm like this._ Silver watched the forest disappear as Law walked her back to the sub. Hopelessness settled into her. _Maybe I'm being stupid. I only saw that thing once. For all I know it left the island too._ She sighed. _Maybe I'll see it or another one again._ Hope rose in her chest. _At least I know I'm not alone. I will fine that one again or another one. And I will find answers to why I'm like this. All right! Let's set sail!_

"You're suddenly energetic," Law said with she shifted in his gasp.

 _Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!_

 **Well, I have a general direction to go now thought my outline isn't finished. So lets see how this develops.**

 **Fictive-nyan: Beats me. I don't think her eating a devil fruit would hurt her in anyway unless she ate two. Without her wand she's basically magicless anyway. We'll just have to see how it develops.**


	7. She Has a Dream

She Has a Dream

Silver shook out her body before jumping up onto Law's lap. The young pirate captain was sitting in at his desk reading a medical book. She circled a couple of times before laying down. With a relaxed sigh she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep. As she dozed off Law's fingers stroked her fur. A smile pulled over her furry lips as she finally fell asleep.

 _"Huh?" Silver looked around. She was amazed at what she was seeing. All around her was glitter. The grass glittered, the sky, the clouds, the flowers, the trees…it was all sparkling. Yet there was no sun. Looking up she found the sky was a mix of silvers, pinks, and purples. And floating around in all of it was a very large moon. It was the biggest moon she had ever seen. It looked to be bigger than the Polar Tang, at least three times the sub's size. It was amazing._

 _Movement pulled her eyes away from the moon. She saw it again. The fox she had seen before running through the forest appeared. It ran around in the field she was in before stopping and looking at her. She swallowed. Her paws itched to move closer to it, but something held her back. She was afraid if she moved the fox would disappear on her again. Still she couldn't let this chance escape her. She had to speak to it or move closer to it. Licking her lips she said, "Um, hello?"_

 _The fox flicked its tail. Its ear twitched._

 _"It is you," she said. "Isn't it?"_

 _The fox blinked slowly, as if it couldn't understand what she was saying._

 _"Just great. I finally see you again and you don't understand me," she said with a groan. Silver turned to walk away._

 _"Keep searching."_

 _"Huh?" Silver looked back at the fox. "Did you just say something?"_

 _The fox didn't move._

 _Silver continued to stare at it._

 _"Keep searching."_

 _"What the heck?" Silver took a few steps closer to the fox. The wind picked up, blocking her from getting to the fox._

 _"Keep searching. You're on the right path." The fox and the world around her started to disappear._

 _"Wait! What do you mean?" Silver asked. "How can I possible fine you when I have no idea who you are, where you are, or what's going on?!"_

 _"Just keep searching. Come find us."_

 _"Wait!" Silver screamed before the fox and the strange world completely disappeared._

Silver gasped. Her head shot up. Blinking she looked around to find she was back in the sub.

"You okay, Silver?" Law asked.

Silver glanced up at him. His eyes were filled with concern.

"You were having some strange dream apparently," Law said. "You're little feet were kicking like crazy."

A dream? _My feet? I wasn't running. I was holding still._ She looked down at her paws. Her legs did feel like she had been running. They ached. _So weird. I wonder who that fox was._

"You feeling better?" Law scratched behind her ear.

 _I guess so. I just wish I knew what that fox wanted._ Silver leaned into his touch.


	8. She Loves Her Crew

She Loves Her Crew

Silver's heart pounded inside of her little chest. Hidden inside of Law's shirt she listened to the cries, gunshots, and booming of the cannons. They had gotten into another fight. First it was with another pirate crew, but then a couple navy ships came upon them. Then it all broke loose. It was insane.

Her body thumped and bumped against Law's stomach as he dashed around. His sword clanked against another sword.

"Room! Shambles!"

"Ah! What did you do to me?! I'm dead!"

"Wait a second! We're not bleeding!"

"How? How is that possible?!"

Silver could hear and feel Law's grin. The man was positively sadistic as could be. Which she found odd because he never, or rarely, ever killed anyone. She heard him once say it was because he was a doctor. But if that was true then he shouldn't be torturing people, right? She didn't know. He was just a confusing man to her. A man that she knew she was safe with.

Then everything went silent. Climbing up Law's shirt she poked her head out. The navy and the enemy pirate ships had been sunk. Their bodies littered the sea and what remained of their ships. The fight was over.

"Get the injured inside!" Law shouted.

"Aye! Captain!"

"Bepo! Get the sub moving!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

Law rushed inside and right to the medical bay.

Silver remained hanging inside of his shirt. She watched as he tended to the wounds his crew had got.

A bullet logged inside of Penguin's shoulder. Despite the blood gushing from the wound Silver never turned away. Her heart raced and raced. She wished she had some kind of medical knowledge to know how bad it was.

"There." Law pulled the bullet from Penguin's shoulder. "That was easy."

 _Does that mean he'll be okay?_ Silver looked up at Law and whimpered.

"Don't worry, Silver. The crew's fine," Law said.

 _Thank goodness._ Silver sighed.

The day passed. The crew was fairly quiet as they recovered from their battle. Silver stuck with Law. She knew he would go back and check on Penguin. And he did. He entered into the medical bay to check on the injured man later that night.

Silver jumped from Law's shoulder to the bed. She walked up to Penguin's head. The man was breathing heavily. Sweat ran down his skin.

Law hummed as he inspected the wound. He then stepped away for a moment before returning.

 _You poor baby._ Silver rubbed her paw over Penguin's cheek. The man's face was red with fever. She looked to Law, worried about the man's injury.

"Don't worry, Silver." Law patted her head. "Penguin's going to be fine. It's just a minor infection. The medication I gave him will heal him up nicely. You can stay with him tonight if it makes you feel better."

Silver nodded. She wanted that. Soon Law left them. She curled up on the pillow beside Penguin's head. _I wish I could help you all fight. I went through that stupid wizard school only to end up in this body. I feel so useless. You guys…I know I haven't really been with you all for long but I've started to really care about you._

Penguin took a deep breath. Exhaling the pain seemed to disappear from his body. His face relaxed.

Silver smiled. Relief washed through her seeing he was getting better. She looked to the porthole. The moon hung in the middle of it. Her dream flashed through her mind. _That dream world._ _I wonder where it is. I wonder…if I had that dream again if I could get that fox to tell me more. I have to get to that island somehow._

 **Okay. I'm back to working on this story. My other one is going to remain on hiatus for a while longer. Still dealing with my issue but I can write again for this one at least.**


	9. See Sees Something Again

She Sees Something Again

"Here you go, Silver." Law placed a steaming hot fish down in front of her. "Be careful though. It's really hot."

 _You don't have to treat me like a child._ Silver rolled her eyes. Still a strange warmth from his words filled her. Deep down she knew she liked how this man was protective of her. It was something she had never gotten before from her _family_. Law was almost like a dad or a brother to her, someone who would always love and protect her. But that was as she was now. If she turned back to her human form would he still care about and protect her? She didn't know. Whenever she thought about it she would get scared and forced it out of her mind.

Just like she was doing now. She forced the thoughts from her mind and focused on the fish in front of her. She waited for the steam to slow down before she sunk her teeth into its flesh.

"You're very protective of her, Captain," Shachi said. "It's kind of cute."

"Shut up," Law said.

The crew snickered.

Silver smiled. The crew often teased each other, especially the main four. The main four was a nickname she gave Law, Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo when the captain told her how the crew was formed. They had a closer relationship than anyone else on the crew. She loved it. She could tell their relationship was strong. Nothing was going to break it.

Before long the crew had finished their meal. Silver lapped up some cool water before curling up beside Law and the warm fire as it crackled. As they sat around a few of the crew pulled out their instruments and played.

They were on their fourth song when nature called Silver. She got up, stretched and took a couple steps away from Law before looking at him.

"What is it, girl?" Law asked.

"She might have to use the little fox's tree," Bepo said.

"Okay," Law said. "But don't stay gone for too long. There are animals here that won't hesitate to eat you."

 _You don't have to tell me that. I'm well aware._ Silver trotted off.

"She's so weird," Penguin said as she moved away from them. "It's like she's human."

"That can't be," Shachi was saying before she got too far away to hear him.

Finding a spot near a bush Silver relieved herself. Once done she turned to head back to the crew. Something caught her eye. She paused and turned. Her jaw fell open. The fox she had seen before and in her dream stood a mere ten yards from her. His fur was pastel blue and had a soft glow around it. _It's you._

 _It is._ He nodded.

 _Who are you? Why do you keep disappearing on me? Why am I a fox? Can you tell me?_ Silver begged. He had to tell her. He had to.

 _New World. Follow the moon._

 _What?_

 _Come- New World. Waiting- you._

 _What are you talking about? What's the New World?_ The fox faded. Silver ran to him. _Wait! Don't go!_

But he was gone.

 _Just great_. Silver huffed. _Just what is the New World?_ She looked up at the moon. _And what did he mean by follow the moon?_


	10. She Becomes Determined

She Becomes Determined

Silver napped on Bepo's table as the navigator drew on some paper. It was always quiet down here in Bepo's navigation room. She found it was the best place, other than Law's room, to get a decent nap. And since the captain was working out she came in here. The bear was humming to himself before he started speaking. He said, "Let's see. We'll arrive at Sabaody soon, Silver."

Silver flicked her ear. She yawned then laid back down. His topic didn't interest her. They constantly ran into different islands. This one wouldn't be any different.

"It's kind of scary. I've heard a lot about that place," Bepo said. "A lot of rough pirates will be there. Did you know it's basically the gate to the New World?"

Silver jerked up. _New World?! What do you mean New World?!_

"There are multiple ways to get there but our path is already decided," Bepo said.

 _I don't care! Just tell me about the New World!_ Silver jumped to her paws.

"We'll be going the underwater route," Bepo said. "We're using a submarine after all. Fishman Island is also on that route. I wonder if we'll stop there. The captain hasn't mentioned it."

 _What about the New World?!_ Silver jumped in front of him, smearing the work he had done.

"Hey," Bepo said. "What is it? Are you worried about the New World?"

 _No! Just tell me about it already!_

"Well, you don't have to worry." Bepo patted her head. "The New World is the second half of the Grand line. It some very tough waters. That's where the emperors of the sea live."

 _I see. That's where the fox told me to go. He and his kind must be there. They have to live there. Maybe that's why I can't talk to him. Maybe he is using magic and that magic is too far away. I have to get there. I have to find answers to why I'm here and a fox._ Silver paced around on Bepo's desk as she thought things out. _And he said follow the moon. Magic has to be involved. It has to be._

"You seem agitated for some reason," Bepo said. "Are you okay, Silver?"

 _I am._ Silver nodded. _A lot better than I have been in months. I finally have a direction to go._ She looked up at Bepo. _We have to get there. When will we get there?_

Bepo just stared at her, unaware of her questions and desperation.

Silver sighed. _Right. I forgot you all can't hear me. Such a pain in the tail. I wonder if anyone back home has missed me yet._

"What's going on?" Law walked into the room.

"I'm not sure but I think Silver wants to go to the New World." Bepo turned to the captain.

"Is that so?" Law looked at Silver.

 _Yes!_ Silver nodded. Her eyes began hard with determination. She _was_ going to go to the New World. And she _was_ going to find her answers.


	11. She Arrives on Sabaody

She Arrives on Sabaody

Silver gasped before she dashed around on the giant tree roots. The stickiness of the grass stuck to her paws but she didn't really care at the moment. After months of sailing the dangerous sea they finally reached the gateway to the New World. She was getting closer to her answers.

"Slow down, Silver," Law said. "If you get anymore excited you're going to hurt yourself."

"She seems to be really wanting to get to the New World," Bepo said.

"I wonder why," Penguin said.

"I'm sure we'll find out when we get there," Shachi said.

"So what now?" Bepo asked.

Law bent down and swept Silver into his hand. He tucked her into his shirt.

 _Hey!_ Silver popped her head back out and glared at him.

"You need to stay close," Law said. "Remember there's a lot of enemy pirates here, bounty hunters, and navy soldiers. I don't want you to get hurt."

 _Okay, okay._ Silver sighed. _I'm not capable of saving myself as I am now. I'll calm down and stick close. But let's get moving already._ She pointed towards some noise in the distance. _Go! Go! Go!_

Law chuckled before leading his crew forward. "Okay, we're going."

Silver watched everything as closely as she could. There were several mangrove trees with numbers on them. _At least it won't be easy to get lost here._ Stopping at a map vender they learned the groves were in clusters. They had a shopping district, a theme park, a lawless area, and so many others. It was exciting and yet scary too.

Several pirates were already there. Most were behaving themselves but some had already gotten into fights. She hoped her crew didn't get into fights. Not right now. There were too many problems that could happen if they did. She was glad when all they did was sit down and watched the people around them. Law did like gathering information on his enemies. And they got plenty. A couple other of the super novas they all heard about got into a fight. It as impressive.

They even met the fallen navy soldier Drake. After a short exchange with him, Law led his crew away from the area.

Silver was relieved. She didn't realize how tense she was until they walked away from that area and her body relaxed. _Where are we heading now?_

"Where are we heading now?" Bepo echoed her own question.

"There's a certain place I wanted to see while we were here," Law said. "The human auction house."

"The human auction house?!" the three shouted.

"But why? We're not going to buy anyone are we?" Penguin asked.

Silver looked up at the captain. Her heart hammered. Surely he wasn't the type to buy another person. That was just low, even for pirates.

"Of course not," Law said. "I just want to check it out like I said."

 _That's good._ Silver sighed. _I know you can be terrifying when you want to be but I know you're not the type to own a slave._ She looked back up and watched as they made their way through the massive trees. It took over an hour for them to get to the correct grove. As they approached the auction house she noticed something moving. She looked to her left to find a few soldiers hiding close by. _What are they doing?_

"Hey, Captain," Penguin whispered. "The navy's here."

"Yeah. I noticed. Just ignore them. Since they aren't attacking they're not after us."

They entered into the auction house.


	12. She Meets a Crazy Pirate

She Meets a Crazy Pirate

Silver's mouth dropped open. Coming into the auction house proved to be quite entertaining and quite scary. It had started off fine. Well, not really fine when you hated how these _slaves_ were being treated. She wished she could free them all, especially the mermaid that was currently on display. She hated to think what the Celestial Dragon that just bought her was going to do to her.

But her worries disappeared when Straw Hat Luffy appeared with a bang, literally. Silver was so focused on the auction she about jumped out of her fur when a large crash happened behind them. Straw Hat Luffy had arrived. And the young man ended up punching the Celestial Dragon since the mermaid was a friend of his. It left everyone in a panic. The rich ran out while fighters came in to defend the Celestial Dragons. The pirates remained in place before fighting.

And that's when things really got interesting. Silver watched as an old man came out onto the stage with a giant.

"Well, I never expect to see you here. Dark King Silvers Rayleigh," Kidd said.

Silver looked back at the other pirate captain. She had no idea who that was but most of the pirates seemed to know who the old man was.

"The first mate of the pirate king," Bepo whispered. "I wonder why he's here."

Silver got her answer. She had heard the crew speak of the pirate king a lot while riding on the sub. Before she knew it Law was standing up. He headed outside with the other two captains. They were going to fight the navy soldiers that had them surrounded.

"Stay inside my shirt," Law ordered her.

Silver ducked inside his shirt. She waited and listened. When the commotion of the battle had settled down she stuck her head back out. The navy soldiers were a mess now, their formation was completely ruined by these pirate captains.

"Hey! Who's that?!" Luffy asked.

Silver blinked to find Luffy smiling at her. His nose was almost touching hers. _Um, hello? Kind of close there, Straw Hat. Back off, please._

"So cool!" Luffy laughed. He pointed at her. "She's awesome! Can we eat her?!"

 _What the heck?!_ Silver's fur stood on their ends. Snapping out she bit Straw Hat's finger. _What do you think I am? I'm not food!_

"Ouch!" Luffy screamed.

"Serves you right, idiot. She's not food. So leave her alone, Straw Hat." Law pushed Straw Hat away with his sword.

"I was just looking. I've never seen a dog like her before," Luffy said shaking out his sore finger.

"She's not a dog," Law said. "She's a fox."

 _How can you possibly get me confused with a dog?_ Silver glared at him.

"She's glaring!" Luffy laughed again and patted Silver's head. "You are so cool! I won't eat you after all!"

 _You're so weird. But I guess that makes sense since you punched a Celestial Dragon._ Silver eyed the young man. He looked to be about her age. Well, her age when she was human. She wasn't sure if her human age still applied as a fox. _How is it possible you're a pirate when you're just a child? I wish I could ask questions._

But even if she did have the ability to ask them she wouldn't have gotten the chance. More fighting erupted. The three pirate crews separated and ended up in their own battles. Yet they managed to pull through and get back to the sub despite having to fight two giant robot things before getting free.


	13. She Waits Patiently

She Waits Patiently

Silver curled up on Law's lap yawned. They were currently heading for a place called Marineford. She wasn't exactly sure why. There was a war currently going on there. Someone named Fire Fist Ace was supposed to be executed but his captain, Whitebeard, wasn't going to have any of it. She learned from the crew that Whitebeard was one of the four emperors of the sea. Someone very important in the pirate world. She didn't care. She only cared about going to the New World. She was waiting to hear more about that.

"What do you think, Silver?" Law asked.

Silver looked up at him. He was sitting at his desk, working over some plans or something.

"I bet you think it's pretty crazy for us to head to this war," Law said with a smirk. "I'm not even sure why I'm going there. I know we're not strong enough to take on the admirals that are currently at Marineford."

 _Then why are we going?_

"I bet it has something to do with Straw Hat." Law leaned back, stroking Silver's fur. "He is something else, isn't he?"

 _Yeah. A moron who wanted to eat me._ Silver rolled her eyes.

Law chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't let him eat you."

 _Good._ Silver settled back in his lap. She liked how Law was learning how to read her emotions. Still she knew things would get serious soon. And she was right. It didn't take long for the navy to start shooting at them when they arrived at Marineford. She chose to stay in the sub while Law went outside. But from where she was she could hear him yelling at someone to bring Straw Hat to him. Finally Straw Hat was brought into the sub with another person with blue skin. She followed the crew to the infirmary. She jumped upon the table and sniffed Straw Hat. The boy was in a lot of trouble. His face seemed to be frozen in a silent scream. She shivered. _What happened out there?_

Law came in. While he worked on the two injured people the sub escaped.

Silver dug her claws into the table when the sub rocked from a hit from one of the admirals. But thanks to Jean Bart, the newest crewmate they acquired from Sabaody- a former slave to the Celestial Dragons-, they had managed to get away. She stayed with Law as the crew eventually left the infirmary. Law finished up with them. He picked her up and they went out on the deck where another pirate was waiting for them. She was tall with long black hair, which Shachi and Penguin kept drooling over. She found the woman to be annoying.

Silver soon learned the woman was Boa Hancock, a warlord of the sea. She gave them permission to stay on her island of all women. The men liked the idea but it turned out men weren't actually allowed on the island. They had to stay in a bay. For a couple weeks they stayed there, being brought food by the women, and waited for Straw Hat to wake up from his trauma. And he did wake up. He woke up in a rage, thrashing about while screaming for his brother. Her heart ached for him. He had gone to save his brother but Ace ended up saving Straw Hat instead.

Shortly after Straw Hat woke up a familiar face showed up on the island. Silvers Rayleigh. The old man they had seen back on Sabaody. He came for Straw Hat. So Law told him Straw Hat needed a few more weeks of rest before training. And they left.

"Come on, Captain," Shachi said. "We should go now. We'll be last if we don't."

"Calm down," Law said. "Let them all go ahead of us. They'll kill each other. Then I'll make my move."

Silver flicked her tail. She wanted to get to the New World fast just like the crew did. But Law had a point. They weren't strong enough yet.


	14. She Watches Law Become a Warlord

She Watches Law Become a Warlord

Silver paced and paced and paced. Law had been gone for over an hour. Surely him becoming a warlord wouldn't take this long. Maybe the soldiers captured him. Her heart raced. _Law…where the heck are you? You are okay, right?_

"Don't worry, Silver." Bepo bent down and patted her head. "The captain will be fine."

 _Easy for you to say._ Silver continued pacing. They had spent months working to make Law a warlord. And that involved getting a hundred pirate hearts to give to the navy. It sickened her, literally. She was unable to look at a single heart without losing whatever she had eaten before. But it had worked. Or so she thought. Today was the day Law was giving the hearts to the navy. Would they really accept them? Would Law become a warlord today? She had no way of knowing despite becoming more and more familiar with this world.

She had wanted to go with him into the navy base but he refused to let her. So she stayed on the sub with the crew. He promised that he would be fine and had them position the sub so they could leave in a hurry if something went wrong. But how would they know? Law had disappeared into the building with them. If they had captured him they wouldn't know it until it was too late. She waited and waited and waited. She listened for the signs of an ambush. Nothing came.

Finally, after what seemed like hours. Law's Room appeared a split second before the pirate. Silver launched herself into his arms. _Law! I was so worried about you!_

"Sorry, Silver. I didn't mean to worry you." Law stroked her back.

 _You idiot! Of course I was worried! You've done a lot for me while I've been here._ She glared at up him. _I don't know what I'd do without you! Idiot! Moron! Jerk!_

"It's over now. So don't worry," Law said as the crew gathered round.

"Captain!" Bepo said.

"How did it go?" Shachi asked.

"Are you a warlord now?" Penguin added.

Law smiled. "I am."

The crew cheered.

 _I'm so glad._ Silver sighed. _So that's it right? We'll soon be heading for the New World?_

"When will we be going to the New World?" Penguin asked.

"It won't be long now," Law said. "We need to get a little bit stronger. And then we can finally go."

Silver nodded. The crew had gotten strong in the past year but they weren't quiet there yet. But it was close. She could feel it. It, whatever it was, was pulling on her. Soon she would have her answers.

 **CallmeCrazylol: As it is now she doesn't have any fighting capacity. Though it's possible she will in the future. For now she has Law to keep her safe.**

 **Yachiru-Chan92: He might be able to talk to her. I haven't put much thought into that.**


	15. She Meets Crazy Again

She Meets Crazy Again

Poking out of Law's thick neckline, Silver stared at the Straw Hat pirates. Never in her wildest dreams did she think they, of all people, would land on an island like Punk Hazard. She and Law barely managed to get to this island themselves. But then again Straw Hat Luffy had some bizarre luck about him; managing to survive all the physical and mental damage he had taken during the war at Marineford. Yet here he and his crew were, talking to her and Law about saving the drugged kids they had stumbled upon.

Much to her surprise Law actually agreed to help them.

 _Are you serious?! You, of all people, are going to help kids?_ Silver stared up at Law.

"Does that really shock you?" Chopper asked.

Silver's eyes whipped to the reindeer. _What…did you just speak to me?_

"Of course I did." Chopper tilted his head. "We're both animals."

 _I'm not an animal!_ Silver growled at him. _I'm human! I've only been turned into an animal!_

"Easy, Silver." Law patted her head. "He's just a raccoon."

"I'm not a raccoon!" Chopper snapped. "And she's not upset about me being another animal or anything! She's upset because _she's_ not an animal!"

"Not an animal?" Nami asked. Well, Nami in Sanji's body since Law had switched them upon learning they had escaped the prison they were in. "What are you talking about?"

"Silver is human. She said she was turned into a fox," Chopper said.

"What?!" the Straw Hats' gasped, but for Robin who looked on with indifference.

"Did you know?" Chopper looked up at Law.

"No, but I had my suspicions she might be human," Law said.

 _What?! Why didn't you say anything?!_ Silver glared up at Law.

"She wants to know why you didn't say anything," Chopper said.

Law shrugged. "I figured if you really wanted me to know you would have told me somehow. Besides, it wasn't that hard to tell you weren't a normal animal."

Silver sided, slumping in his coat. _I feel so stupid now. Anyway, we should move on with the plan. And since I have someone who can understand me now…Chopper, I'll go with you to help you study the drug and all._

"You will?"

Silver nodded. _You might need my help in navigating the labs._

"That's a good idea," Chopper said.

"What is?" Luffy asked.

"Silver wants to go with me to study the drug. She said she can help me navigate the labs," Chopper relayed.

"Good idea. We'll get split up once we're inside," Law said.

Then they all split up. After Usopp tied the injured reindeer to Law's head, Law took him down and retied Chopper to his sword. Everything broke loose after that. Luffy made a grand, loud, entrance near the front door of the lab, much to Law's chagrin.

 _He really is crazy._

"Yeah. That's Luffy for you," Chopper said.

They entered the lab. Once close enough to the room Caesar and Monet often were, Silver jumped from Law's coat. She hid behind him so once they were inside she could keep out of Monet and Caesar view so she could stay and help Chopper. Luckily, Monet was the only one inside. As Law got her out of the room, she and Chopper got to Caesar's books. Before she knew it they were running around the lab, trying to keep the kids from taking the drug again.

Mocha, one of the kids, grabbed the drugged candy and ran until she couldn't run anymore. Then she did the worse possible thing. She ate all the drugged candy herself.

 _Mocha!_ Silver dashed to the little girl. Heart racing, head pounding. Something needed to be done. Mocha was going to die.

"Don't worry, Silver!" Chopper said. "I won't let her die! Just hold on Mocha! I'll save you! I promise I will!"

 **Gonna try and finish this now after a ridiculously long hiatus.**


	16. She Follows the Moon

She Follows the Moon

Silver sat curled up on Law's lap, finally free of the bitter cold of Punk Hazard. The kids had been cured more or less, thanks to Law's help, and were currently in the care of the navy. They were heading to Vegapunk for help.

She and Law boarded the Straw Hats' ship, the Thousand Sunny. Unfortunately, they still had to deal with Caesar Clown, plus the samurai and his son who happen to also be going to Dressrosa. Caesar was their bargaining chip with Doflamingo. Silver was ready to be rid of him.

"So if you are human how is it possible you're a fox?" Luffy, sitting on the deck, leaned forward to where his nose almost touched Silver's.

 _Back up, buddy. Way too close!_ Silver placed her paw on his nose.

"Back up, Luffy," Chopper said. "You're crowding her."

Luffy pulled back.

 _Fine. This is what happened._ Silver relayed everything through Chopper.

"Then what's your real name?" Chopper asked.

 _My name? Huh. I guess I never did try and tell anyone what it is._ Silver swished her tail. _Anyway, I'm Harriet Potter._ She paused, wondering if she should tell them about being a wizard. She decided not to. It didn't seem to matter here.

"Harriet is her real name," Chopper said.

 _But I really like the name Silver. I think I'll keep it while I'm here._

"She wants to keep the name Silver while she's still here," Chopper said.

"Being turned into an animal." Nami propped her chin in her hand. She and Robin were sitting at a table. The rest of the pirates were scattered around the deck.

Law had claimed a spot on the mast bench.

"What are you going to do now?" Usopp asked.

 _Try and find that other fox. I know he knows something about this._ Silver lifted her eyes to the night sky. The moon was lifting into the sky. It was a full moon tonight.

Before long the crew had settled into bed. A few stayed up to keep watch.

Silver and Law slept on the deck. Suddenly, her ear twitched. A soft voice found its way to her. She opened her eyes to find her body was glowing. The glow shot out into the air. _Law! Captain! Wake Up!_ Silver pawed at his chest.

"What is it?" Law opened his eyes. "You're glowing."

Silver pointed at the stream of light. Impatiently she paced around, hoping he could understand her. _Follow it! Chopper! Follow the light!_

"Huh?" Chopper turned to her.

 _Hurry! We have to follow the light!_

"Okay! Luffy!" Chopper disappeared into a room. A minute later the guys came out onto the deck. "Silver thinks this glow is leading her somewhere. She wants to follow."

"Now? What about Doflamingo?"

 _We have to go! We can go to Dressrosa later!_ Silver turned to Law, begging and pleading with her eyes.

Law locked eyes with her. His expression blank before he sighed. "All right. Follow the glow."

 _Thank you!_ Silver jumped into his arms and licked his cheek.

"All right then," Luffy said. "Let's follow the glow!"

 **Thanks everyone for still reading this.**

 **CallmeCrazylol: Well, the walls of the lab are really thick. She might not be able to do it.**

 **Mistress Tych: I couldn't decide on a name when I first started. Then I forgot about it.**


	17. She Meets her Dream Fox

She Meets Her Dream Fox

Two hours. For two long hours they followed the glow that flowed from Silver. Finally, a dark mass appeared under the moon. An island. They had arrived at the island her glow was leading them to.

Silver's whole body shook. Her mind raced with what she would encounter on this island. What if this fox was an enemy? She could be walking into a trap. But what choice did she have? She had no other clue of how to turn back to normal.

The ship slowed to a stop.

Silver jumped upon the railing and looked out at the island. It all looked so normal. So harmless. She licked her muzzle.

"It'll be fine." Law stroked her fur then leaned closer to her. "Remember, I'm still right here with you."

Silver nodded. Her nerves calmed to his words and presence.

"This place gives me the creeps," Usopp said.

"It's like a grave yard." Brook laughed.

"That's not funny!" Usopp shrieked. "And no it don't!"

"Shall we go?" Franky asked.

"We came this far." Zoro lowered the rope ladder.

Silver was so distracted by the island and what lay within she almost didn't notice the glow coming from the pirates. Suddenly, Law shrunk and she found herself on the ground. She turned to see what happed. Her jaw fell open. "What the heck?! Why are you all foxes?!"

"Huh?" Everyone turned to her.

"You…you heard me?!" Silver stepped back.

"Did everything get bigger suddenly?" Sanji asked.

Silver shook her head, thinking she might be dreaming. But she wasn't. The pirates had changed. They were foxes now too. Only they colors were different from hers. They matched the colors of their clothing. And their fur was styled in their own hairstyles. Chopper still had his horns. Brook was still a skeleton but a fox one now.

"I feel weird." Nami lifted a paw. She stared at it before turning blue. "What happened?! Why do I have paws?! Is this a tail?!"

Robin hummed. "Seems we have changed."

"So cool! We're foxes!" Luffy laughed.

"Now isn't the time for that, Luffy!" Usopp shrieked.

"This is so weird." Silver walked around them.

"I can understand you," Law said.

"I guess it's because we're the same creature now." Silver sat down.

"I wonder if this island holds the same magic that changed you into a fox," Robin said.

"You think so?" Silver looked at her. Robin nodded.

"Then lets find whoever did this, or whatever, and change back!" Usopp said. "I don't want to be a fox!"

Silver turned back to the forest. With no other words, she leaded the pirate group into the forest.

"Hey! What about me! Don't leave me here all alone!" Caesar said.

"You are not alone," Kin'emon said. "My son and I are here."

"I don't care! This is stupid! Let me go! You'll pay for this, Law!"

The group walked on without a single glance back at the scientist.

Silver had no idea how long they had been walking. Her heart and mind were racing with too many answers, and concerns, to really care or even pay attention. Then noises of a nearby village pulled their attention. They stepped through the bush to find a village like no other. The buildings were made from nature. Some were of mushrooms, others logs, trees, rocks. And the foxes…all of them a different color. Not a single one matching another.

One familiar fox walked out of the crowd and towards them.

Silver swallowed. It was her dream fox. The one who guided her to this place.

"Welcome." He nodded his head in a bow. "My name is Blu."


	18. She Finally Gets Answers

She Finally Gets Answers

After staring for a moment, Silver shook her head. "Um, hello. I'm Silver. I mean I'm Harriet, but you can call me Silver."

Blu nodded. "I am sure you're curious as to why you are here."

"That's an understatement." Law snorted. "Just get on with it."

"Of course. You are here because we need your help." Blu nodded for them to follow. As they make their way through the village he kept talking. "We are facing a great evil. An evil that can not only destroy our world but many others."

"Many others?" Robin asked.

"There are worlds within worlds." Blu flicked his tail at Silver. "We are not alone. And we are connected."

"Go on," Silver said.

"We are unable to defeat this evil." Blu led them into a large building. Medication saturated the air. It was a hospital. Foxes were line wall to wall. There was barely enough room for their small feet to walk as nurses and doctors buzzed around.

Silver couldn't help but notice all foxes had been attack but there were no wounds to be seen. "I don't understand. Everyone's hurt but they have no injuries."

"You believe so? Take a closer look," Blu said.

Everyone did.

"I don't see it," Nami said.

"Their colors are dull," Chopper then said.

"Hm?" Silver looked again. He was right. All of their coats didn't have a shine to it like those outside. Their colors were dull, muted. Like someone sucks all the colors out of them. "What happened?"  
"Darkness attacked. It drains life and color from people and animals," Blu said stroking a small fox with his paw.

"Life and color? That doesn't sound so bad," Luffy said.

Blu shook his head. "Without life and color we die." He led them back outside and over a hill. Beyond that were graves. So many graves a person couldn't count them all. They nearly covered the entire fields before them.

"This many have died?" Nami asked.

"So not cool," Franky said shaking his head.

Blu nodded. "And many more."

"So what is it I have to do?" Silver asked.

"Get control over you magic," Blu said. "You now wield the silver light."

"Guess that explains her color," Sanji said.

"Indeed." Blu nodded. "The light should have led you here. That's what you have to control."

"How did you pull me here? Why me?" Silver asked.

"We sensed your magic and another, a dark one," Blu said.

"Voldemort," Silver whispered.

"I know nothing of your world. All I know is you are powerful enough to reach our home. Your strength is why the silver light chose you," Blu said. "The light you now carry inside of yourself was housed in a special temple here. Upon opening the temple the light shot out to find you. Once it did you were brought here. Though you were suppose to come directly to this island. Unfortunately, the darkness attacked at that time. It tried to interfere. Because of that your course to this island got interrupted."

"I guess that explains why Law found me." Silver glanced at the captain. He nodded.

"The time is now," Blu said. "You must start training before the darkness attacks again."


	19. She Has New Challenges

She Has New Challenges

Silver collapsed to the ground, huffing and puffing. Ever muscle throbbed. If someone had told her controlling light would be so hard on her body she would have laughed. You couldn't touch light after all. Yet there it was. Trying to control light was a real pain, literally. "This is harder than being a wizardess."

"You'll get it soon enough," Law said.

Silver glanced up. She had thought she was alone. Everyone else had gone into town while she practiced. "I hope so. Though I'm not exactly thrill with being _the chosen one_ again."

"That bad, huh?" Law walked over and laid down.

"In several ways. Most of all, always being the one everyone's counting on." Silver sighed. "First it was Voldemort and now this."

"It'll be fine. Remember we're here with you," Law said. "And we have learned that we can use our devil fruit powers."

"You can?" Silver's ears perked up.

Law nodded. "I had to know. So I tested it." To prove his point he created his Room. "I'll do what I can to help you fight."

"Thanks a lot, Law," Silver said.

The wind started to blow. A darkness rolled in like a storm.

"What is that?" Law stood, eyes on the sky.

Silver's fur stood on ends. "The darkness I'm supposed to face."

As if it heard her, the darkness turned and sped in her direction. It lashed out like a whip in multiple directions.

Silver jumped, barely missing getting hit. Her glow surrounded her. She shot it out, but the mass dodged her. It shifted, forming into a monster with multiple limps with sharp claws. It struck out at her, slicing open her cheek.

Silver bit back a yip. Pain stung her skin as blood ran down her cheek.

A spine-curling laugh came from the darkness. "You…you are the light? I laugh."

"Did that thing just speak?" Silver looked up at the mass.

"If you are what will destroy me again, I have nothing to fear," it said. "Soon I will be back. And then you shall die."

With that the darkness rolled away like it had moved in.

Silver gritted her teeth as the darkness receded. She had failed.

"Don't blame yourself," Law said. "It's only been two weeks since you've started. Let's go back to the village."

Silver exhaled and thought back to the day when Blu told her all about what she was suppose to do as she and Law headed back.

 _"You push back the darkness," Blu said. "Right now your light is not bright enough to lock the darkness back in its prison."_

Pushing it back sounded easier than it really was. At the moment she could barely light up the forest around her. And time was dwindling. Blu had also said the darkness grew stronger with each time it came out to attack.

They entered the village. More foxes had been attacked. Luckily, none of them were the pirates. They were still safe. For now. She had to get better before they get hurt or worse.


	20. She Still Has Friends

She Still Has Friends

"Gum Gum Tail Whip!" Luffy jumped into the air, flicking his tail.

Silver shot out light and wrapped it around Luffy's tail. It struck the darkness. The darkness hissed and pulled back. Thunder rumbled overhead. She gritted her teeth. Law's plan was working, more or less. The captain had the idea of blending Silver's attacks with those of the pirates. It worked better than Silver fighting alone. But she still wasn't able to push the darkness back into its prison.

The darkness roared. It flared up, knocking everyone off their feet.

Usopp recovered and fired several shots at the darkness.

Silver wrapped them in light. It hit. Hard. Franky followed it with a beam. Her heart lifted. They were pushing it back. A cry of pain struck her to her core. Blood spurted through the air. Law went down. "No!"

The darkness laughed. "See? You are not strong! You are weak! You all will die now!"

The darkness grew and struck down the pirates one by one.

Silver gritted her teeth and glared at the darkness. Her light lifted from her body. It swirled and spread out over her friends. "You will not touch them again!"

Silver screamed. Her light shot out from her, clashing with the darkness. Everything slowed down. The darkness screeched. She pushed harder. Several seconds passed before her light began to over take the darkness. Her vision blurred before a flash of bright light blinded her.

…

"Silver? Silver?"

Silver opened her eyes to Law. Relief washed over his face.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said.

"What happened?" Silver lifted her head to find her friends and Blu surrounding her in a hospital room.

"You over did it a little," Blu said. "Seeing your friend in danger allowed you to lock the darkness away. As a result you blacked out for a while."

"Two days isn't a while." Law glared.

"Two days?"

"We were really worried about you," Chopper said.

"Sorry. So what now?" Silver asked.

"You can do as you wish," Blu said. "You have completed your mission here. You and your friends will turn back to normal when you get back to your ship. You, Silver, can turn into a fox anytime. It comes with your magic."

"What if I wanted to go back to my world? Is that possible?"

"You may travel between the worlds," Blu said with a nod. "The light magic is yours until you die. Then it will return home to the temple until it is needed again."

A few days later they gathered to say their goodbyes to Blu.

"Thank you for everything," Blu said. "You and your friends are welcome here anytime."

"Thanks." Silver flicked her tail in a wave before rushing to catch up with the others. As Blu said, the second they were back on the ship, they changed back into their human forms. "Whoa."

"Wow! You're so cute!" Sanji spun in a circle before taking her hand. "Just as lovely as your fox form!"

"Uh, thanks." Silver chuckled.

"Very lovely indeed." Brook bowed. "Now that you are back to normal, may I see your panties?"

"Shut up!" Nami pushed the skeleton.

"So what are you going to do now?" Luffy asked. "Are you going home?"

"I want to," Silver said, catching a touch of disappointment in Law's eyes. "I need to let my friends know I'm okay. I'm sure they are really worried about me. After that I'd really like to come back."

"Really?" Law cocked an eyebrow.

Silver nodded. "This world is very interesting. Plus, I really don't want to leave without saying goodbye to the crew in person."

"Yeah!" Luffy threw his arms in the air. "Silver stays!"

"Well, when I get back." With a nod Silver turned into light and thought about her friends. When she opened her eyes she was standing before Hermione and Ron at a café.

"Harriet!" Hermione launched from her chair and hugged her friend.

"Where have you been?!" Ron joined. "We've been sick with worry! Everyone has! You up and disappeared!"

"You won't believe this." They all sat down before Silver told them everything. Of course it was hard for them to believe at first. But when she showed them her magic, that didn't come from a wand, they had no choice but to believe. She stayed with them for the rest of the night. When morning came she said her goodbyes, promising she would be back, then went back to the world of pirates and adventure.

 **Sorry this isn't the best. But it's done. I'd like to have gone more in-depth with mixing the wizard world with the pirate world after this point, but I'm all dried up with writing this. So this is it. Later.**


End file.
